Heading Obliviously
by Smoothi3
Summary: Takes place after Northwest Mansion Mystery. Dipper is feeling strange for Pacifica, but little did he knew that he had felt this feeling before. Just a short fic! DipperxPacifica, Dipifica, blah blah.


_**A Different Path**_

 _ **Northwest Mansion..  
**_

"Let's worry about that later McGucket. Right now, let's just have fun for once." I smiled at the old man, only for him to frown in disappointment.

"But Dipper! The Apocalypse! I can't just mingle here worrying about somethin'!" I feel the urge to come with the old man but something prevents me from doing so. I don't know what or why.

"Hey, let's just have fun for once? It wouldn't hurt, would it?" I walked off the corner that we're talking in, only to be greeted with loud noises of glee from the townsfolk. People dancing, devouring every plate of edible food, having fun, it was a great sight for me at least. And to be honest if Pacifica's parent's hate this then they're crazy.

But there's something weird I feel inside me when I talk to her. It's like, she looked normal before when we're enemies, and now she looks.. pretty, I guess. She's always been pretty from the start, it just looks sorta weird that I can only notice her appearance now. When I compare her from before till now, I realized that she wasn't rude because she's rude, it's because that's what her parent's wanted her to be. The strictness of her parents affected her attitude. A tiny bell can mean so much to her, and it only shows that she's afraid of her parents. I've seen her stutter in fear under the power of respect. But it's not just normal respect, it's a forced one.

She's let all the people in the mansion, she is different. She's different from the other Northwests. She's understanding, fun, and nice if you really understand her. Now I know why she's that brat before, and seeing her change drastically makes me smile. I don't want her to change completely, otherwise she would lose her charm. I'll let her take her own step right now, Dipper. She knows what's right, to be able to fight back her fears, and to know the best. That's what Pacifica Northwest is. A friend of mine.

I accepted her as a friend, she really isn't that bad after all.

"Hey Dipper!" I turned around seeing my blond friend, Pacifica. While she walked, her hair waved gently, and her hips swayed a little. Am I blushing? But why? I shook my thoughts off and faced her.

"Oh, hey Pacifica!"

"You look like a dork walking in this place all by yourself, you know."

"I don't really care about that. So are your parents angry?"

"They will probably. I'd totally hate them if they'd punish me for this."

"They're evil, and you know that. But hey, it awesome for you to let everyone in. Of course I'd know you'd do it."

"Yep, I'd do it because I'm different. That's what you said right?"

"Don't get a big head, Pacifica." She laughed softly making me laugh as well. Her laughter was contagious for me, I don't know how or why.

"Hey I-"

"Dipper! Time to go home!" Mabel, screamed behind me. I was a little shocked of her action.

"So what're gonna say again, Dipper?" Pacifica asked, still remembering my discontinued mumble earlier.

"Umm.. you know, nevermind about that. Maybe I'll tell you another day. Maybe this isn't the place I want to talk about it." I chuckled nervously, still a little embarrassed from Mabel's antics.

"Oh, okay." She muttered with a little disappointment in her voice.

"C'mon Dipper! What's taking you so.. long?" Mabel nudged my shoulder, emphasizing the last word she mentioned. I'm picking up on what she's trying to imply. Geez, she'd pair me with anyone wouldn't she?

"See you Pacifica.." I waved while walking away.

"See you too, Dipper." She bid while waving back.

* * *

 ** _Pines Twins' Bedroom.._**

I lay on my bed, my hands gripped on my blanket. I inched the soft thick fabric closer to my face, covering my shoulders. My eyes drifted off, asking for deep slumber.

That is, when someone poked me.

"Psst.. hey Dipper... hey-hey..."

"What is it Mabel?" I sat up, my face is convincingly showing annoyance. I saw Mabel standing at the side of my bed, wearing a visible grin.

"I just have something to ask you." She smirked, showing her teeth who held braces.

"Ask away." I rubbed my eyes, my body is feeling heavy with a sleepy sensation.

"Do you like-like Pacifica?"

My eyes shot wide open.

"W-why would you a-ask something like that?!"

"Hah.. pshh. I saw how you talked to Pacifica in the party. And guess how you looked? Wearing the largest grins since Wendy!" She spread her arms in the air. Her lips still grinning from her idea. "You looked like an idiot when you smiled, Dipper!"

"What? But I know that I'm calm on that moment Mabel. I couldn't possibly look like an idiot-"

"Aw, come on! Are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"Preferably, no." I muttered while crossing my arms.

"So that means you do like her! Because you're trying to dodge my questions!"

"No. Mabel.. why are you even asking me this?"

"Because I sensed a spark between you two."

"Yeah right. Mabel, I'm just friends with Pacifica. After all the days she'd insult you before, I couldn't possibly just like her that fast. For now, just friends."

"Yeah, she insulted and made fun of me before, but hey! She's different now."

"I know that Mabel, it's just that.. I'm sleepy. I'll answer you properly-"

"Yay!-"

"If you let me sleep now. Then, I'll answer you in the morning."

"Aw.. why not now?"

"Usual reason, I'm sleepy." A quickly laid down my bed. I heard footsteps that seem to get meeker the more it tapped. I sighed from tiredness, and quickly slept.

 ** __3:00 AM._**

I tossed and squirmed on my bed. I can't sleep. She's still on my mind.

Maybe, Mabel's right.

Maybe, I do like her.

That's why, that's why she suddenly looked noticeable. For me.

* * *

 _ **R &R! An oblivious Dipper is what I want to happen if he does get a crush in the show.**_


End file.
